rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Grey River
Basic Information Name: Grey River Concept: Telepathic con-artist and spy (River Tam meets Locke Lamora) Player: Esbilon Contact Info AIM: Esbilon Email: doonesbury@gmail.com Motivation: To be cleverer than everyone else Type: Heroic Mortal (To exalt as Night caste solar) Age: 17 History *Grew up on the streets of Nexus *Ran with various gangs, but was always kicked out when they found his gift too creepy *Was taken in by Humble Willow, a not-so-humble retired master thief *After Willow died, Grey took over control of the Gentlemen Bastards Appearance and Personality Grey, or whatever name he happens to use at the time, is a charming young man with the tanned skin that comes with spending too much time outdoors. His hair is cut to a short buzz that he likes stroking, particularly when he's waiting for something. He is frail of body, but amazingly graceful and moves very precisely when going through martial art katas or avoiding the clever traps some foolish merchants thinks will protect his wealth. He usually dresses in the most remarkably unremarkable clothes he can get his hands on, roughspun brown/grey shirt and pants. His clothes are, however, always sewn with plenty of hidden pockets from which he will produce anything from lockpicks over dried roses to perfect skipping stones. His boots are worn, but of good quality and a pair of very well-crafted sais are hidden in the leather. Due to the nature of his job, he usually finds it prudent to hide a chain shirt under his regular shirt and strap a pair of hook swords strapped to his sides. Attributes Abilities Languages Native Language: Riverspeak (Nexus) Backgrounds *Contacts 3 (Nexus) *Resouces 3 (Ill-gotten gains) *Henchmen 3 (The Gentlemen Bastards) Equipment Financial Assets *Hidden Nexus base with a thieving gang Mundane Equipment *Exceptional Chain Shirt **+4L/+2B **-0 Mobility **0 Fatigue **May be concealed under normal clothes *Lockpicks *Disguise kit *1 dose of Arrow Frog Venom (Ex2 131) *5 doses of Coral Snake Venom (Ex2 131) *Silk rope tied around waist beneath clothes *3 doses of Munificent Antivenin (OC 131) Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Virtues Compassion 3/4 Conviction 1/1 Temperance 1/1 Valor 3/3 Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 4 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up (5+5+0)/2 = 5 Parry DV 8 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. (5+5+3+2)/2 = 8 Mental Dodge DV 6 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 (10+1)/2 = 6 Mental Parry DV 3 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) (2+3)/2 = 3 Soak Bashing Soak 3 (2) Lethal Soak 4 (2) Aggravated Soak 4 (2) Health 7/7 ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] Essence 1 Other Information Intimacies *His gang (Positive) *Tricking people (Positive) *Money (Positive) Merits *7 Telepathy p 63 Flaws Various OOC Notes Experience Points 12/12 5 Non-Euclidian Prayer Engine 7 Assassins! Bonus point expenditure 2 Martial Arts 3->5 2 Larceny 3->5 5 Willpower 5->10 7 Telepathy 1 Henchmen 2->3 3 Contacts 3 1 Martial Arts (Fighting in Armor +2) Flaw bonus point expenditure Category:Exalted